Sonosuke Izayoi
Sonosuke Izayoi (十六夜 惣之助 Izayoi Sōnosuke) jest postacią występującą w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy oraz uczestnikiem Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry. Jest członkiem Fundacji Przyszłości i liderem 9-tej Dywizji. Ma za zadanie pomagać w przygotowaniach, zapasach, zarządzaniu, czy dystrybucji broni. Kiedy chodził do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, Klasy 76, nosił tytuł Ultimate Blacksmith (超高校級の「鍛冶屋」''chō kōkō kyū no “kajiya” dosł. Superlicealny Kowal'') do czasu, aż został wydalony ze szkoły, po tym jak przypadkowo wplątano go w incydent wybuchu. Sonosuke zginął z rąk swojej ukochanej-Ruruki Ando, która zmusiła go do pogwałcenia jego Kodu NG. Jako druga osoba,pogwałcił swój Kod NG w Ostatecznej Zabójczej Grze, a umarł jako szósty. Iluzoryczny Izayoi pojawia się w 25-minutowej OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World ''jako część wyobrażonego świata Nagito. Występuje także w ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. Wygląd Sonosuke to wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna. Ma blond włosy, ciemnobrązowe oczy oraz poważny wyraz twarzy. Nosi płaszcz, pod którym chowa różne rodzaje broni, beżowe bezpalcówki, luźne, czarne spodnie i wysokie, brązowe buty. Osobowość Sonosuke jest typem "cichej osoby", która unika rozmowy z innymi. Wobec Andou, zachowuje się lojalnie i pragnie ją chronić za wszelką cenę. Kocha jej cukierki, a dziewczyna daje mu je do jedzenia, jako nagrodę. Mimo bycia poważnym, jego sposób jedzenia słodyczy jest dosyć komiczny.. Aby chronić Rurukę, wobec wroga, Sonosuke się nie powstrzymuje. Bez wahania, ustawia pułapkę, która rani rękę Seiko oraz wyciąga wszystkie bronie, jakie posiada, by stawić jej czoła. Kiedy Sosuke, traci do kogoś zaufanie, trudno jest mu z powrotem zaufać tej osobie, gdyż twierdzi, że: "zdrajca zawsze pozostanie zdrajcą". Nie przeszkadza mu to, kiedy Ando go zdradza, nawet odbierając mu życie, kocha ją. Chociaż ukazano go jako spokojną postać, mającą delikatny głos, w oficjalnym angielskim dubbingu, czasami może brzmieć groźniej i bardziej nerwowo,używając słów, niepasujących do postaci, np. "kocie". Zdolności Superlicealny Kowal Rodzice Sonosuke, którzy również są kowalami, uczyli go tej sztuki od dziecka. Jako rezultat ciężkiego treningu i doświadczeń, Izayoi stał się niezwykle zdolny w wykuwaniu broni. Chodząc do Akademii, otworzył swój własny sklep oraz brał od innych zamówienia na bronie, które wykuwał. Jego zainteresowanie budziły bronie, używane przez ninja. Gdy dołączył do Fundacji Przyszłości, był zaufanym człowiekiem- powierzano mu broń. Walka Sonosuke jest uzdolniony w walce. Jego umiejętności zostały pokazane, kiedy walczył przeciw Ultimate Despair i Seiko Kimurze, używając swoich noży. Potrafi rzucać nożami do wyznaczonego celu. Umiejętny Traper Jest w stanie stworzyć różnorodne pułapki, na przykład, takie, które wybuchają, uruchamiane, gdy ktoś nieświadomie aktywuje przycisk. Mistrz Strategii Sonosuke jest bardzo taktowny, jeśli chodzi o walkę. Zawsze przygotowuje broń i pułapki, zanim stanie do pojedynku. Historia Cytaty * "Mam zamiar zabić Ciebie tutaj. Za miłość i przepysne słodkości!" (do Seiko Kimury) * "To nie jest zdrada...Rozumiem. W porządku, Ruruka. Kocham cię." (do Ruruki Ando) Ciekawostki * Jego imię, Sonosuke (惣之助), nieprecyzyjnie można przetłumaczyć jako "pomocnik wszystkich." ** Jego nazwisko, Izayoi (十六夜), znaczy "szesnasta noc". * W wersji FUNimation imię i nazwisko Sonosuke jest przeliterowane jako "Sohnosuke Izayoi". * Sonosuke interesuje się broniami, które używaliby ninja. * Izayoi ma swój własny sklep, który został otwarty w jego drugim roku w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. es:Sonosuke Izayoi fr:Sonosuke Izayoi en:Sonosuke Izayoi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Future